jet cross hunters
by dragon titanico
Summary: un crossover de naruto , jet force gemini, megaman zero, gundan wing y teen titans, kushina , juno, zero, heero, y starfire se unen para salvar la tierra de una gran amenaza, en el universo de jet force gemini
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo

La base de la jet forcé Gemini ardía en llamas completamente destruida solo Juno y un pequeño robot llamado Floyd lograron escapar a la base abandonada en la luna terrestre donde estaba su ultima esperanza

-¿que aremos Juno? todas las tropas de mizar se dirigirán a esta galaxia y no podremos con todos esos dornes- afirmo el pequeño robot

-podríamos usar el portal dimencional y traer a héroes de otras dimensiones para que nos ayuden- sugirió Juno mientras caminaba hacia la mencionada maquina-esta completamente cargada podríamos lograrlo- afirmo el mientras tecleaba unos códigos en

-¿crees que quieran ayudarnos?- indaga el pequeño robot

-esperemos que si o estaremos en serias dificultades- responde Juno

La maquina tenia forma de un gran arco que se dividía en otros 4, estos últimos comenzaron a brillar dando como un hecho el funcionamiento de artefacto

-traeré a 4 héroes que desaparecieron por cierto tiempo de su historia así no creare una fisura en el espacio tiempo- dice Juno para si

De estos salieron 4 esferas de energía para estrellarse en la pared colocada a espaldas de Juno

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?- cuestiono un joven de armadura roja y larga cabellera rubia al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo

-hola yo soy Juno un gusto conocerlos- se presenta el causante de su aparición

-hola yo soy starfire de los titanes- dijo la joven pelirroja de ojos verdes y ropa morada

-yo soy kushina uzumaki de la aldea de la hoja- también saludo

-soy heero yui es un placer- se presento el joven piloto del gundam wing zero

-¿y tu?- indagaron ambas chicas al joven de la armadura

-yo soy zero- respondió el joven reploide

-¿y bien que hacemos aquí?- indago el piloto del gundam

-yo les responderé eso, los he traído aquí para pedir su ayuda y así enfrentar una gran amenaza y salvar mi planeta, si no quieren ayudarme lo entenderé y mañana que el portal esta recargado los regresare a su dimensión- explico juno a los presentes

-bien te escucho, soy toda odios, ¿juno verdad?- anuncio kushina y los demás asintieron

-correcto, hace tiempo la jet forcé Gemini logro derrotar a un malvado emperador que rigió barias galaxias con puño de hierro, su nombre era mizar, tras su destrucción sus drones restantes lograron escapar y esconderse con el tiempo formaron un ejercito muy poderoso el cual de un solo ataque logro destruir la base principal de la jet forcé después de una fiera batalla mi hermana y camaradas fueron derrotados y acecinados, yo me vi. en la penosa necesidad de escapar para salva mi vida y poder pelar otro día-dijo juno mientras apretaba los puños

-no ceo como podamos ayudarte si dices que es un ejercito tan poderoso- hablo la uzumaki

-la fuerza de su ejercito fue diezmada en mas de un 70% pero aun así ese 30% es demasiado para mi solo por eso pido si ayuda – explica juno a los presentes

-estas conciente de que puedes crear una fisura temporal en cual quiera de nuestros mundos- cuestiono la joven titán

-si por eso los saque de sus dimensiones en un momento en el que se les considero desaparecidos- dice juno tranquilizando a los presentes

-entonces podrías regresarnos en unas horas después de que nos sacas te de nuestra dimensión-indaga el reploide

-si, puedo hacer eso- responde juno

-si tal es el caso te ayudare- dicen zero, kushina y starfire

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunta juno a heero

-lo siento, pero sin un gundam no seré de mucha ayuda- responde el piloto

-¿Cuánto tardarías en construir un gundam?- indaga juno

-unos cuatro días aproximadamente, si tengo todos los materiales a la mano- responde el piloto

-los tiene en la bodega de armas solo falta alguien que los arme- dice Floyd saliendo de detrás de una puerta

-si tal es el caso yo también ayudare- finaliza heero para felicidad de todos

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Podrá decirse que juno se encontraba más tranquilo sin embargo quería conocerlos mejor

-¿jóvenes les ofrezco algo de cenar?-indaga Juno

-¿no se supone que estabas muy urgido por proteger tu planeta?- le pregunta starfire

-si pero si ustedes me ayudan estaré más tranquilo, aparte ahí que explicarles que son los drones y conjuntarnos como un equipo- finaliza juno

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que lancen el primer ataque?- pregunta heero

-6 días terrestres contando a partir de mañana- explica juno- heero te ayudare en lo que pueda para armar tu gundan pero será hasta mañana, por ahora hay que cenar, zero, strafire, espero les agrade la comida de humanos- dice juno

-por mí no hay problema- dice una sonriente starfire

-por mí tampoco, los reploides podemos comer de todo- responde zero para luego seguir a los demás al comedor

Ya en la cena todos comían tranquilamente hasta que cierto robot llamado floyd los interrumpió

-¿y díganme porque la computadora los identifico como héroes?- indaga el pequeño robot

-floyd por favor compórtate- exige juno a su compañero

-no para nada, por mi parte ayude a mi esposo a detener la guerra ninja, y también lo ayude a defender mi aldea de mi padre, el kyubi no youko, sin embargo no pudimos con él y tuvimos que sellar lo en mi hijo pequeño, naruto-responde kushina mientras muestra una pequeña foto de naruto cuando era bebe

-yo por mi parte-zero toma le palabra-puado decir que desperté hace unos meses y he estado luchando del lado de la resistencia contra las injusticas de neo arkadia, una ciudad que esta destruyendo reploides acusados de ser peligrosos para los humanos, recientemente me encontraba desaparecido en el desierto – responde zero

-¿Qué hay de ti starfire?-pregunta kushina

-pues soy una joven titán del planeta de tamaran, antes de unirme a los titanes fui prisionera de los gordanianos, pero logre escapar a la tierra donde conocí a los titanes, hace un par de semanas peleamos con trigón, al final mi amiga raven lo destruyo y ahora nos da problemas la hermandad del mal- dice la joven titan un tanto fastidiada de tanto luchar

-¿Qué hay de ti heero?- cuestiona floyd

-que les puedo decir, preferiría no hablar en la guerra que me vi inmiscuido después de que mi mentor fallara en una misión, la cual me vi obligado a completare matando a dos inocentes en el camino- responde heero

-lo siento no debí preguntar- dice disculpándose floyd

-creo que no debí de responder- dice heero

-al menos no tuvieron que asesinar el hermano de tu novia, y luego a ella también- dice zero

-no pero mate a su abuelo- responde heero

-al menos no vieron morir a su padre y esposo en la misma batalla- ahora es kushina la que interrumpe

-bien creo que todos hemos perdido gente importante, me retiro a dormir floyd les llevara a sus habitaciones, heero ¿te parece si comenzamos mañana a trabajar en tu gundam?-juno finaliza levantándose de la mesa

-está bien- heero se limita a responder

-buenas noches a todos- juno se despide mientras se cierra la puerta, al terminar de cenar floyd tubo que cargar con sus nuevos compañeros a sus respectivas habitaciones


	3. Chapter 3

Batallas de practica: zero vs kushina

A la mañana siguiente después de almorzar juno y heero se dirigen a trabajar en el nuevo gundan y por su parte los demás se fueron a echar una vuelta por la dichosa base llegando hasta las salas de entrenamiento

La joven titán star (para resumir starfire) entro en una sala de práctica de tiro y usando sus starballs no falla un solo blanco, zero por su parte entro en una sala bacía y comenzó a practicar con el z-saber siendo observado por kushina

-¿zero quieres practicar un poco conmigo?- pregunta la uzumaki entrando a la sala donde el reploide se encontraba

-claro por qué no, me hace flata un contrincante- respondió el reploide

Kushina rápidamente desenfundo una katana blanca y se lanzo al ataque sorprendiendo al reploide con su gran velocidad, ya que apenas y pudo bloquear la estocada

-¿zero no eres tan bueno con el sable? – indago ella como burlándose del reploide

-solo me tomaste por sorpresa, eso no volverá a pasar- respondió mientras se lanzaba al contraataque con una serie de golpes rápidos que sin embargo kushina bloqueaba demasiado bien para el gusto de zero

Ambos se separaron para replantearse su estrategia este "combate de práctica" solo se alargaría, rápidamente ambos se volvieron a lanzar al ataque chocando sus espadas sin embargo las movimientos de kushina eran mas rápidos tanto que sorprendieron al reploide con la guardia baja en pleno ataque de este, sin embargo zero bloqueo bien la estocada pero no la siguiente patada que el dejo ir la uzumaki cosa que a un que evadio lo saco de balance , kushina sin dar tiempo continuo con una serie de ataques rápidos que el reploide a duras penas y podía evadir mientras otros los bloqueaba.

-no pudo seguir asi o me vencerá- eran los pensamientos del reploid antes de que la formidable habilidad de la uzumaki le arrebatara el z-saber

-creo que me subestimaste zero-kun- dijo como retándole a que recogiera su sable para continuar si batalla de practica

-es muy buena, mejor que ese idiota de harpuia, como por 3 o 4 kilómetros- eran sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a recoger su sable

-bien continuemos- anuncio el reploide adoptando su pose de combate

-si te mantienes a la defensiva esto no será divertido- comenzó la uzumaki- tendré que acabar contigo muy rápido- dijo antes de lanzarse al ataque con su espada cargada con algo parecido al chidori de sasuke a una velocidad de vértigo dispuesta a atravesar al reploide con ella sin embargo algo paso, zero evadió la estocada con suma facilidad solo agachándose un poco para luego dar un salto con su sable envuelto en fuego y revenar la katana de kushina por la mitad y dando un giro de 360 grados colocar su sable en el cuello de la uzumaki

-ahora tu me subestimaste no en un principio pero justo cuando extendiste la katana para darme la estocada perdiste tu ventaja- anuncio el reploide- pero sin duda eres la rival más fuerte que he enfrentado superas por mucho a cualquiera de los guardianes de neo arkadia- dijo el reploide como una especie de felicitación

-tú no eres tan malo con el sable- comenzó kushina- esta vez solo tuviste un poco de suerte la próxima vez te venceré lo juro de veras - anuncio la uzumaki levantando su mano en forma de puño


End file.
